Primer Beso
by Flamebird1700
Summary: El primer beso de Damian Wayne es algo que nunca espero en el momento que jamás quiso. Slash Damian x Dick


Primer Beso.

Lo último que siento es dolor, no es un dolor particularmente fuerte, sé que pudo ser peor, incluso la lluvia de flechas que cayó sobre mi cuerpo minutos antes fue más dolorosa que la estocada que está terminando con mi vida.

La sangre ha abandonado casi todo mi cuerpo, sé que voy a morir, siento mí espalda mojada por el abundante charco de sangre en el que seguro estoy nadando.

Morir sin ver a padre, a Alfred o a Dick, iba a morir sólo como siempre temí que sucedería. Damian Wayne por más que luchaste por cambiar tu destino el destino te ganó, te comió vivo y escupió. Ni madre, ni padre, ni hermanos, esas cosas nunca fueron para ti, sólo estaban puestas ante ti como una zanahoria a un caballo, todo era una broma cruel.

Y no hay ni luz, ni fuego infernal sólo yo inerte en el piso con la conciencia de que mi corazón dejó de latir, y que el mundo está ardiendo a mi alrededor.

Y no vendrá Batman a tratar de rescatarme, solo soy un Robín más uno que ya tenía planeado enviar de regreso como mercancía dañada, esa es la razón por la que estoy muriendo en las ruinas de lo que fue Empresas Wayne. Sólo quería demostrar que no estaba roto; que podía hacerlo, por un segundo creí que haría alguna diferencia pero fracasé estrepitosamente.

Y ahora al final me siento tan abandonado, solo quiero algo de calor, necesito un abrazo, algo… alguien, lo que sea que me recuerde que fui un ser humano, no solo el mocoso arrogante que pretendía ser. Escucho pasos, alguien se acerca, quizás esa abominación con la que mi madre me remplazó; ¿Soy tan mal hijo?, ¿Era necesario que mi propia madre me hubiera sacrificado como a un perro rabioso?.

Por fortuna no es él, es mi padre. Me toma entre sus brazos como si valiera algo, me mira como si en realidad le doliera verme en este patético estado.

" _¿Por qué no me miraste así ayer cuando yo estaba vivo?, quizás… si por un segundo hubiera tenido esa mirada de ti, si me hubieras abrazado con ese cariño mientras estaba a tu lado… quizás…"_

" _No sé si amarte u odiarte padre, todo esto es como una broma descomunal, una migaja de mis sueños justo al final de mis días; las cosas como debieron ser y jamás fueron. Tanto me esforcé por agradarte padre, porque te sintieras aunque sea un poquito orgulloso de mí y al parecer solo tenía que morir para tener otro pedazo del cariño que he logrado arrebatarte a cuentagotas."_

Él parece tan enojado, como si en realidad le doliera, como si de verdad hubiera perdido algo importante y no su Robin genérico número cuatro. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber suplicado por contacto humano, solo me estoy atormentando con el "quizás" y el "tal vez", si quizás hubiera sido el hijo que deseaba, si tal vez me hubiera dado un poquito del amor que me demuestra ahora. Pero la situación es esta estoy muerto y esto, este instante será todo el afecto y reconocimiento que tendré de él toda mi vida.

Cubre mi cara con mi propia capa como si no quisieras que vea el infierno a mi alrededor, pero yo lo escucho, lo huelo, incluso a pesar de ser una cadáver lo siento, sé que mi padre está haciendo arrepentirse a esa cosa de haberme arrebatado la vida. Pero finalmente no servirá de nada yo no me levantare del suelo, solo un mal tipo estará acabado, uno más en la lista de malos tipos del mundo, que ínfimo se siente uno cuando muere, corrección, que ínfimo se siente uno cuando muere sin haber hecho realmente nada.

—No, no, no… Esto no está pasando… estaba bien hace un minuto—

Esa es la voz de Richard, se escucha tan rota, tan lastimada.

" _Siempre te hago daño Dick, abro mi boca y te lastimo, pero tú siempre ves a través y me perdonas. ¿Me perdonaras ahora?. No quería lastimarte solo quería valer ante ti; tal vez si llegaba y salvaba el día tú podías ver en mi no a simple un niño, sino alguien que puede ser amado de la misma manera en la yo te amo"_

Escucho ruidos de explosión y alguien me toma entre sus brazos, sé que es Dick, incluso a bajo el olor a humo y sangre puedo sentir su natural olor a algodón de azúcar y día soleado, ese aroma que podía sentir cada vez que me abrazaba, podía agradecer que nunca fue parco en abrazos, yo fingía que molestaba porque sabía que lo haría una y otra vez solo para verme fruncir el ceño.

" _Dick, mi Batman, mi único amigo, mi persona especial, por lo menos no moriré sin tener un poquito de tu aroma de ese calor natural en ti como si fueras hecho de luz de sol… no Dick tú eres el sol._

 _¿Qué será de mi ahora que he perdido mi sol?"_

Pennyworth me ha limpiado y me ha puesto un traje nuevo, esta cepillando mi cabello. Su rostro está lleno de culpa.

" _No te culpes Alfred si tú no me hubieras dejado ir yo lo habría hecho de todas formas, tú sabes muy bien que es casi imposible detenerme cuando quiero ser un tonto. Lo siento tanto, jamás pensé en el peso que depositaría sobre tus hombros al tomar esta decisión, no quiero que vivas con culpa, no tú que fuiste el único padre que me aceptó, que me cuidó sin importar lo terrible que fui contigo a veces._

 _De todas las personas que no quise lastimar tú eres una de las más importantes, no creo que te importe compartir ese lugar con Dick, de todas formas él es tu hijo favorito."_

—Damian mi niño… lo siento… si yo… si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido… debiste estar seguro en casa en lugar… debiste quedarte conmigo— el me abraza con tanto cariño mientras se desmorona — yo nunca hubiera permitido que él lo entregara con su madre, yo no hubiera permitido… mi niño… mi bebé, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi pequeño Demonio brincado por las habitaciones?

Se ve tan acabado, quisiera abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero en el fondo sé que el vivirá con mi culpa, porque es lo que él hace, esa espalda tan frágil aparentemente carga con los demonios de todos. No sé si en algún momento llegara lo que sea que llegue cuando uno muere, pero mientras tanto se que yo tendré siempre el cargo de haber puesto un demonio más sobre la espalda de Alfred Pennyworth.

Pennyworth termina de cepillarme el cabello, me acomoda el cuello de la corbata y acaricia mi rostro por última vez antes de lanzar un suspiro pesado y abandonar la habitación no sin antes girar y darme una mirada de tristeza —Duerme tranquilo mi pequeño Demonio, no te preocupes, este pobre viejo algún día no muy lejano se reunirá contigo para cuidarte.

Dudo que sea cierto hasta ahora no he visto el cielo, ni a mi familia muerta, ni siquiera el infierno solo estoy yo encerrado dentro de este frío cuerpo. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen al escuchar a otra persona conmigo en la habitación donde reposa mi cadáver.

—Demi…— la vez de Dick rompe el silencio, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero verlo, la última vez el solo sentirlo me partió en pedazos.

" _¿Por que de todos tú Dick?"_

—Lo siento tanto Demi, sé que no te gusta que te diga "Demi" y mucho menos que te molesten mientras duermes, pero no podía dejarte ir sin verte una última vez. Es tonto no puedo dormir, pensando que si cierro este ataúd quedaras allá dentro solo para siempre — él me dice esas cosas mientras su manos juega nerviosamente por mi rostro.

—De seguro has de pensar que soy un idiota, pero quiero hacerte compañía esta noche. Bruce y Alfred están muriendo lentamente por ti, sus corazones están agonizando, y yo no sabes el infierno que estoy viviendo, nadie sabe ni tú lo que yo perdí… si lo supieras me matarías mi pequeño, pero ahora ya no importa, hubiera sido mejor morir en tus manos que esta muerte lenta de saber que ya no estás más conmigo— golpea la pared y llora.

" _Dick no llores, tu luz no se apagara, serás feliz, te casaras con Barbara o con alguna de tus estúpidas novias y serás feliz, le pondrás mi nombre a algún pequeño bebé Grayson y tendrás el remplazo de tu hermanito meno. Sé que lo harás porque tú eres el sol y el sol nunca deja de brillar ni en la noche más oscura."_

—Damian ¿Qué haré yo sin ti?, ¿Cómo pretendes que viva la vida sin ti?, lo he intentado y he sido un fracaso, te he extrañado tanto estos días, se suponía que éramos Batman y Robin, se supone debíamos permanecer juntos, yo nunca quise dejarte, pero Bruce reclamo su manto y te llevó lejos de mí. "Dos Batman no estaba funcionando", eso fue lo que dijo. —Se ríe con algo de cinismo, nunca lo había escuchado reír así, siempre lo hace honestamente y mundo gira por esa risa —Te imaginas, sé que era una mentira, él no es tonto, vio mis sentimientos por ti como a través de un cristal, los consideró insanos y nos alejó. Como si yo fuera capaz de hacerte algo, cómo si pudiera siquiera lastimarte.

" _No, no, no, no sigas por esa ruta Grayson, no puedes decirme esto ahora, no puedes hacerme esto, dime que es otra cosa, una ilusión, no puedes darme esto ahora que ya no puedo tenerlo, ¡¿Por qué?!, Por favor Dick no hagas esto, no me dejes ir sabiendo que pude tenerte en algún momento"_

Sin embargo el no me hace caso solo ahora toma mi mano y juega con mis dedos, la lleva hasta su boca y cada acción me mata, él no puedo amarme, se lo prohíbo…

" _Me escuchas Grayson te lo prohíbo, tienes prohibido amarme, aquí ahora en el final de mis días, por favor dime que esto es mal un entendido"_

—Como podría lastimarte si te amo tanto, callé durante tanto tiempo, porque me sentía insano, por temía dañarte, un hombre no puede sentir esto por un niño, pero ahora sé que solo mate el tiempo que puedo ser nuestro, ahora sé debí darte un beso cuando pude— No Dick, no ahora Dick, solo puedo pensar una y otra vez en eso mientras el levanta mi cuerpo de la ataúd y me braza contra él, algodón de azúcar y luz de sol… el aroma de lo que nunca jamás podre tener, el aroma del dolor… de la soledad.

—Te amo tanto Damian… te amo tanto que duele que no sé cómo será el amanecer que viene y el que viene, no sé cómo voy a respirar sin ti.

Él besa mi labios, es la primera vez que alguien besa mis labios, es una sensación agridulce, mi primer beso es un beso de despedida, es otra migaja de lo pude tener y no tuve y duele, duele como nunca tuve idea que iba a doler algo, incluso más que las flechas y la espada del hereje atravesando mi cuerpo.

Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy en infierno, que es mi destino ver lo tenía y lo que perdí, lo que yo en un tiempo arrebate a otros; seres queridos, padres, hijos y la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

El coloca mi cuerpo en el ataúd y lo último que veo son sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, llorando nuestro amargo primer beso mientras cierra la tapa y la oscuridad me envuelve.

" _¡No… Dick… no me dejes aquí para siempre… no te vayas Dick… por favor no me dejes solo en la oscuridad…!"_

" _¡Diiiick!"_


End file.
